It has heretofore been proposed to provide golf putters with various grooves, ribs, weights, and the like in the putter heads to improve accuracy. For example, a single central groove in the upper face of a golf putter, aids in keeping the striking face square to the direction the ball is intended to travel in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,542,081, 2,957,696, 3,319,962, 3,758,115, and many other patents.
Another line of putter patents not only disclose a single groove in the upper face for sighting purposes but also ribs, runners, or scuff elements projecting from the bottom face as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,531,821 to Scott of 1925 and 3,199,873 to Surratt of 1965.
Closed wall recesses are proposed in the bottom face of putters having a sight groove in the upper face in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,231 of 1960 and 3,143,349 of 1964 to MacIntyre, the recesses being for the purpose of reducing weight.
A combined putter and chip iron is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,839 to Coglianese of 1962, there being a single sight groove in the upper face and the bottom face having a pair of faces, one angled for putting and the other for chip shots, but there being no grooves in the bottom face.